Sailor Scouts Unite With TFA
by Transfan101
Summary: The Sailor Scout are thrown into the world of TFA. They find new adventures, new friends, and love? Also meet Sailor Sun! Story line is some-what twisted to author's crazy mind. Enjoy! Mainly RodimusxSailorSun
1. Chapter 1

**A Sailor Moon and Transformers/Beast Wars Fan Fiction**

**Summary: The Sailor Scouts are teleported into another dimension with supposedly no way of get getting back. They meet the characters of TFA though and find new adventures, and, possibly love...**

**me: Hey Everybody I'm Transfan101! I warn you now I make the Sailor Scouts sound really weak here, but they will make a come back! There is no Rini or Tuxedo Mask in this story on purpose. Also-**

**Sailor Sun: Get on with it already I'm going to die of boredom if you don't start!**

**me: Okay! Okay! Shesh...**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Transformers or the Greek (or in Jupiter's case Norse) gods or goddesses, just Sailor Sun.**

**Sailor Sun: Finally, that wasn't so hard.**

**me: Ugh... *mumbles* Bee-och**

**Sailor Sun: I heard that!**

**me: 0.0 Crap...**

It was an absolutely gorgeous day in Tokyo. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping in the trees and the Sailor Scouts were all relaxing in the park and enjoying the beautiful day while having a picnic.

"Serena! Don't eat all the food! Save some for the rest of us!" cried Katie, also known as Sailor Sun.

"I agree with sunny here, so stop being pig and let us have some food!" Ray hollered. Katie mad marked at the 'Sunny' part mumbling "don't call me Sunny." 

"Hey! I am not pig!" Serena said indignantly.

"Yes you are," said Ray.

"No I'm not," said Serena. As Ray was about to continue the argument an explosion cut her off. People came running in their direction screaming and yelling 'monster!' or 'run for your lives!' Luna and Artimis looked at one another and said "Yohma."

"What?" asked Lita. Luna looked up at the scouts and ordered "Morph now!"

As the girls shape shifted into their sailor uniforms they ran to the scene of the crime to see rogue Yohma holding an unconscious Sailor Pluto in her left hand and a dimension key in her right. "You Sailor Scouts will never stop me this time! I shall use this key to seal you in another dimension for good."

She lifted the key high and mumbled something inaudible and threw Sailor Pluto towards the ground. "No! Pluto!" Sailor Sun said as she sprinted toward the falling girl. She jumped up and caught her just in time.

The Sailor Scouts watched in horror as the key created a portal. Everything was starting to get sucked in, trees, flowers, and even the Sailor Scouts. The yohma laughed evilly and teleported away. As Sailor Sun was the last to get sucked in she let out one last cry for help. It was hopeless no one could save them. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at her home one last time, praying for some kind of miracle that she and her friends could survive this disaster. The Sailor Scouts had failed.

**Sailor Sun: 0.0 We suck.....**

**me: Don't worry, you'll be fine. ^-^ Here's a G1 dart board of Megatron to vent your anger on.**

**Sailor Sun: *throws darts at Megatron's head happily* ^___^**

In Detroit, things were as normal as ever. Sentinel was arguing with Optimus, Prowl and Jazz were meditating, Ratchet was throwing wrenches at Bumble Bee for annoying him, the Jet twins were off pulling a prank on some unlucky mech, and Sari was with the new earth-bound 'bots Rodimus Prime, Brawn, Hotshot, and Wheeljack. Everything was going smoothly until the alarm went off. Ultra Magnus was already in the control room analyzing the situation. Decepticons: Megatron, Blitzwing and Lugnut; all attacking some research facility.

Ultra Magnus activated the intercom system and ordered "Decepticons in quadrant Beta 2. I want Jazz, Sentinel, Optimus and Hotshot, to go that area now I'll meet you there." As he shut off the intercom he grabbed his hammer and transformed, racing off to the scene of the crime. Back in the control room though, the computer was picking up a new energy signal, faint but strong enough to detect headed right for the battle.

Meanwhile

"You're out numbered Decepticons retreat now and live to see another day," Sentinel barked.

"Never! Autobot scum, you hear me? Never!" screamed Megatron.

"Megatron is wise, Megatron is brave, Megatron will always lead us to victory," Lugnut gushed.

"Sentinel, I'm picking up a new energy signal headed this way," Hot Shot informed.

Everyone looked to the sky as a huge ball of fire headed their way they scanned it and picked up a number of twelve life forms.

"Decepticons take cover!" Megatron roared. As they flew off for shelter the flaming ball crashed to the ground. Everyone moved toward it to see what was in it all having one thought in their possessors 'Where did it come from?'

Inside the ball were humans, all girls, teenagers from the looks of it. They all wore similar uniforms. Some carried weapons, a girl with green hair and a black and white uniform, held a staff that almost resembled a key. Another girl with short black hair had a scythe with a purple and white uniform. Next to her was girl with a red, blue, and white uniform carried a scepter. Lastly a girl with light brown hair and wore gold and white uniform, had a bow with a sort of backpack filled with arrows.

They jumped back as the girl in gold stirred and sat up revealing two cats, one black, and one white. She looked down and saw the two cats a squeaked with joy. "Luna, Artemis, we're alive get up, get up!" She ran to the other girls saying "Get up, we're alive!" as they all recovered the girl in the red, white and blue uniform looked and noticed the 'bots. She got paler and paler until she screamed and pointed. All the girls and cats turned their heads and also screamed.

Megatron proceeded to pick up one girls and smirked at the others, "Looks like I got myself a hostage!" Little did he know the girl he had just picked up, was none other than, Sailor Mars.

If looks could kill Megatron would be in ashes. Mars was not happy, very, far from it. She absolutely hated being the '_Damsel in Distress_' the other girls knew what was going to happen and ran screaming simultaneously "Fire in the Hole!"

"**Mars, Celestial, Fire, Ignite!**" Megatron didn't stand a chance, he was thrown back into a wall and then though it. Mars, on the other hand, landed gracefully on the ground with a proud smirk on her face at the other 'bots jaws' dropped. The other girls raced forward, equal looks of determination on their faces. "Who are you?" squeaked a terrified 'Hothead' Blitzwing.

The girls smiled to themselves and looked up weapons at the ready in case of an attack. The cats that were sitting in front of the girls smiled proudly.

The girl in the red, white, and blue uniform stepped forward, head held high, "We are the Sailor Scouts."

The girl continued, "We are the Champions of Justice. I am Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and daughter of Queen Serenity," she stated.

The girl with short blue hair stepped forward, "I am Sailor Mercury, daughter of Athena; Sailor of wisdom and technology, as well as the princess of the planet."

The girl who had shot the extremely large fireball stepped forward, "I'm Sailor Mars, daughter of Ares; Sailor of truth, and Princess of the Planet Mars."

A girl with a green and pink uniform stepped forward, "I'm Sailor Jupiter, Sailor of Thunder and lightning, daughter of Odin; Princess of Jupiter as well."

Another girl in an orange uniform stepped forward, "I'm Sailor Venus, Sailor of Love, daughter of Aphrodite; and Princess of Venus of course!"

The girl with the scythe stepped forward, "I'm Sailor Saturn, Sovereign of Silence, daughter of the Titans; and Princess of Saturn."

A girl short sandy blond hair stepped forward, "I'm Sailor Uranus, Scout of Skies, daughter of Hermes; and Princess, of the planet like the others."

A girl with aqua colored wavy hair stepped forward, "Sailor Neptune, Scout of Depths, daughter of Poseidien; and, of course the Princess too."

The girl with the key like staff stepped forward, "I am Sailor Pluto, Goddess of Time, daughter of Hades; and Princess of the Planet Pluto."

The last girl to step forward was the girl in the gold uniform with brown hair and the bow and arrows, "I'm Sailor Sun, Deity of Space, daughter of Apollo; and Princess of the Sun."

Then the cats stepped forward, "Greetings, I am Luna," said the Black cat.

"I'm Artemis," said the white cat.

Every bot was still trying to get over the shock of who these girls really were. Then Sailor Moon finished, "We stand for love, peace, and justice, and in the name of the moon I'll punish all who are evil."

**me: Yay!**

**Sailor Sun: Nooo don't stop now! I'll have nothing to do...**

***dart board is covered in holes and torn to shreds*****  
**

**me: *points to readers* If you don't want Sunny to be bored, REVIEW. Remember though, this is my first Fan Fic. (Don't be too harsh).**

**Sailor Sun: *mad mark* Don't call me Sunny...**

***G1 Sideswipe appears out of random door***

**Sideswipe: Hey! You sound like Sunstreaker!**

**me: Umm... This is a **_**TFA **_**fic. your not supposed to be here.****  
**

**Sailor Sun: *kicks 'Sides back through random door* Bye! Tell Sunstreaker I say 'hi'! *slams random door***

**me: -__-;**

**The review button is your friend; click it and say hello. **


	2. Chapter 2

**me: Hey peoples I'm back!**

**Sailor Sun: About time!**

**me: Be quiet anyway in this chapter you will see a few future pairings. Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon or TFA just little miss Sunshine here. ^^**

**Sailor Sun: *mad mark***

**me: Uh he he let's get started, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

"V-babe what are we going to do? Luna, Artimis, any options?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"We could join them, and help them out," said Luna. Then a sniffle was heard coming from Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun whipped her head around and shrieked, "She's gonna blow!"

Then Sailor Moon let out a very, very, loud scream and started bawling her eyes out. Sobbing, crying, and she finally said, "If I'm tardy for school again I'm going to get detention for a week. What am I going to do-o-o-o?" she sobbed.

"Wait, if you go to school, how old are you all?" Rodimus Prime inquired.

"Sixteen," the girls answered (save Pluto and Sun) simultaneously. They giggled at the 'bots expressions. "What?" they asked.

"You just beat the slag out of the evilest guy in the universe, and you're only sixteen?" Jazz squeaked. The scouts nodded, Sailor Mars stepped forward and asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, we're Autobots, from the planet Cybertron, welcome to Detroit," Optimus said.

"So, can we stay with you?" Sailor Saturn asked politely.

All the 'bots nodded except for Sentinel, who cried "No more organics!" Optimus smirked as the others transformed and let the girls into their alt-forms. The Scouts Moon and Saturn got into Optimus, Sailors Mars, Neptune, Uranus got into Hotshot, Sailor Sun and Sailor Venus, got into Rodimus, and Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter climbed into Jazz. "Let's get this show on the road!" Venus cheered. Sentinel sighed and transformed and headed back to base wondering, 'What now?'

* * *

**me: I did a time-skip quickly so that's why they got to the base really fast.**

**Sailor Sun: More like your a little lazy. -_-;**

**me: Hey!**

**Sailor Sun: Moving on...**

**me: *rolls eyes* Popcorn? *giant bag materializes***

**Sailor Sun: Sure. *eats* ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

As the 'bots arrived back at the base, they unloaded their passengers. Ultra Magnus was surprised to see the girls. "Explanation now," Ultra Magnus ordered. The girls looked at one another and pointed at Mercury. Ultra Magnus looked to who they were pointing at. A young girl, short blue hair in a sailor uniform, blue miniskirt, long white gloves with blue at elbows, ice blue bow over the chest and backside, a gold tiara that curved down and came to a point in the center of her forehead, a ice blue jewel in the center of the tiara. She had blue boots that came to a point at the knee, like the other girls, she had a white leotard with a sailor cape; hers was mostly blue with white stripes.

"I'm Sailor Mercury, pleased to make your acquaintance," she said with a small curtsy. "If you wish to know about us, I have written a full report on every Sailor Scout here," with that said a large scroll popped up in front of Ultra Magnus. He caught it, and unraveled it. It went past his stabilizing servos, all the way to Sailor Mercury herself.

Ultra Magnus read the report, and was shocked to say the least. All these crazy adventures, all these background stories, his logic circuits were frying up. 'How could these human girls do all this? They are only sixteen solar cycles old!' he thought. Then he made his choice, "The Sailor Scouts, from now on, are our allies. They can stay here if they choose."

The girls cheered and hugged Sailor Mercury, saying "Great job, Mercury!" Sentinel groaned as the other 'bots laughed.

"So, where will we bunk?" Sailor Sun asked.

"There are a few bonus rooms that people aren't using," Hot Shot suggested.

"I call bunking with Pluto, Saturn, and Jupiter!" Sailor Sun called. The girls nodded and looked up, "Can someone show us to our room?" Pluto asked. Rodimus stepped forward and said "I'll do it." The final decision was, Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Venus. Last roomies were Uranus, Neptune, and Mars.

* * *

As Rodimus lead the four girls to their rooms he began to study each individual one. Sailor Jupiter wore dark green miniskirt, long white gloves with dark green stripes at the elbows; she had short lace up boots that were dark green. She wore a white leotard like the others with a pink bow across her chest and backside, her sailor cape was dark green with small white stripes. She had long dark brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, a light gold tiara like the others with a dark green jewel in the center; over all, very elegant.

Then there was Sailor Saturn, she wore a dark purple miniskirt, with long dark purple boots with small white stripes. Her cape was dark purple with white stripes; she had long white gloves with dark purple at the elbows. She held a scythe in her right hand; she had short shoulder length black hair her tiara had a purple jewel in it. She still had the traditional leotard with a deep red bow across the chest and backside; silent and quiet personality.

Sailor Pluto had long green hair and carried a staff that looked like a giant key. She had pointed black boots, a black miniskirt, and a black sailor cape. She also had a black bow on her chest and backside. Like the other scouts she had a tiara, hers with a black jewel in the center, with white gloves, black at the elbows, and still the same white leotard. Around her waist was a chain with keys hooked around them. She held her head held high explaining she was of extreme importance.

Last, there was Sailor Sun. She wore a gold miniskirt, she had long pointed gold boots, and white gloves with gold at the elbows. She had long, but not as long as Sailor Pluto's, brown hair. Her bows on her chest and backside were gold and her tiara had a gold jewel in the center. She had the traditional white leotard with a gold sailor cape. Her Bow and Arrows were made of solid gold from the looks of it. She looked like a true Princess. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She noticed his stare and looked up, "What?" she asked. Rodimus blushed and looked down. "Nothing," he said quickly, "here we are." The girls ran inside their new room, looking around at everything curiously. "Thank you!" they said.

* * *

With Sailor Mars and Co.

Hot Shot was leading three girls to their new rooms. Hot Shot began examining the girls individually out of curiosity.

He started with Sailor Neptune; she had middle back length wavy teal blue hair. She had short mostly white gloves with a stripe of teal at the ends. She wore a teal miniskirt and she wore teal high heeled shoes with a teal ribbon that wrapped around her foot to her ankle. She still had the white leotard and her sailor cape was teal; she had dark blue bow on her chest and backside; her tiara was like the other scouts but had a teal jewel in it; her cape too was teal. She was calm and refined, giving of a peaceful aura.

He examined Sailor Uranus next; she had short wrinkled navy blue boots and had short white gloves similar to Neptune's but instead of teal there was navy blue. She had a navy blue miniskirt; the bow on her backside was navy blue, while the one on her chest was yellow. She had short sand blond hair; her tiara had a navy blue jewel; she still wore the same white leotard and her cape was navy blue and white. She moved like the wind itself; a silent and unpredictable aura surrounded her.

Last there was Sailor Mars; her fiery personality shown in her clothes. She wore a red miniskirt and red high heeled shoes. Her long black hair swooshed in the wind; her tiara had a red jewel in the center. Her long white gloves stretched past her elbows with red on the top. She had a light purple bow over her chest and a red bow on her backside. Her sailor cape was red and white which connected to her white leotard. She had a forever burning fire in her eyes that glowed brighter every so often. He found himself staring at her, though he soon noticed and quickly looked away realizing they had arrived at their destination. "Here we are," he said. They nodded 'thank you' and walked inside. He blushed bright red when he found himself staring at Mars' bottom. The girls quietly examined the room and stretched and continued to look around not realizing Hot Shot had sprinted away.

* * *

* * *

With Sailor Moon and Friends

Optimus had kindly offered to show them to their new room so at the moment they were following him. Optimus had begun to analyze the girls starting with Sailor Mercury whom he had already finished and was now analyzing Sailor Venus.

The sixteen year old girl wore a light orange miniskirt and had long white gloves with the same light orange from before at the tops. She had a white leotard like the others and her Sailor cape was light orange as well. She had light orange high heeled shoes with a single strap around the ankle. She had long, blond hair, part up in a red bow. She had a blue bow across her chest area while a yellow one on her backside. Her tiara was the same as the others but had a orange jewel in the center. She walked with a kind, loving smile across her face.

Then there was Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts, but a huge crybaby from what he had experienced. She wore a blue miniskirt with red pointed boots that had yellow crescent moons on the tops. Her long white gloves were the same as Venus' except for instead of orange, there was red. She had two red bows one on her chest and one on her backside. She had a blue and white sailor cape that connected with her white leotard. She two blond pig tails tied into small balls at the tops with a red gem in each one. Her tiara was the same as the others except, she had a small crescent moon instead of a jewel. She held her scepter in her right hand defensively. She had a kind face that was full of joy. He stared a while longer until he realized he was at the bonus room already. "These are your quarters," he said politely and then added, "your highness's." The girls smiled and curtsied saying, "Thank you," then walked into the room to explore the room more. Optimus stared at Sailor Moon for a minute before sighing and leaving shaking his helm.

* * *

**me: *throws empty bag of popcorn in the trash* There you have it: a new chapter is complete.**

**Sailor Sun: I'm going to go get more snacks; what do you want?**

**me: Oh oh! I want some cookies, popcorn, cheese-its, kettle chips, blah, bah, Coke, blah, blah, Pepsi...**

**Sailor Sun: o.0 Ummm... * turns to readers* Review while I get some snacks.**

**me: *still ranting about the snacks***

**review button: good. click: you should.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: We're back! *licks a Popsicle***

**Sailor Sun: Ooof! *carrying crap ton of snacks* **

**me: Hey S.S. pass the cookies.**

**Sailor Sun: *collapses under weight of the snacks and bag of cookies mysteriously land on head* x.x**

**me: *grabs cookies off S.S.'s head* yum :)**

**Sailor Sun: ugh x.x**

**me: I don't own TFA or Sailor Moon. *turns to S.S.* Are you dead? *pokes her with random stick* hmmm yup she's dead anyways.... CONTINUE!!!**

**Sailor Sun: x.x**

* * *

With Ultra Magnus

He turned on the intercom and said "All 'bots report to the control room immediately," as he turned off the intercom Blur came running in.

"You-needed-me-sir?" he asked. Then the rest of the 'bots came rushing in, equally worried expressions on their faceplates. Ultra Magnus chuckled at his soldiers expressions.

"To answer all your questions, no, nothing bad has happened," all the other 'bots sighed in relief, "we have some very important people who will be staying with us," everybot in the room froze besides Sentinel, Optimus, Rodimus, Jazz and Hot Shot. "Optimus do you think you can get 'them'?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus was about to respond but someone cut him off.

"Don't bother, we're already here," suddenly the Sailor Scouts dropped from the ceiling and landed gracefully on their feet, Sailor Sun finished saying, "I warped us all here when you called the others in here."

"Who-are-you?" Blur asked. Then suddenly music started playing in the background. Sailor Sun face palmed herself. "Not the Theme Song," she groaned.

Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning love by daylight  
Never running from a real fight  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She will...never turn her back on a friend  
She is... always there to defend  
She is...the one on whom we can depend  
She is the one named Sailor.....  
.... Sailor Venus  
.... Sailor Mercury  
.... Sailor Mars  
..... Sailor Jupiter  
With secret powers  
All so new to her  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
Winning love by daylight  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one . . . Sailor Moon

Everyone watched as the girl in gold shook the girl in red, white, and blue senselessly. "My voice sounded terrible there. Why the heck did you broadcast it?" she asked exasperated.

"You sang that?" Rodimus asked, Sailor Sun nodded, "It was great!"

Sailor Sun blushed and rubbed the back of her head "Sailor Mars here wrote the song, I just sang it."

As the girls finished introducing themselves, a loud grumble was emitted from Sailor Moon. All of the other girls groaned, "My god, Serena, you just freaking ate! How can you possibly be hungry again?" Sailor Mars cried.

"Hey, I'm under a lot of stress. Of course I'm hungry," Sailor Moon defended.

* * *

**me: I get hungry when I'm under stress too...**

**Sailor Sun: x.x**

* * *

"Serena?" Optimus asked. All the girls froze, and then glared at Mars.

"You weren't supposed to say the Princess' real name!" Sailor Pluto hissed. The other girls nodded and were about to scold her until Ratchet cut in, "If you're planning on staying with us we have a right to know your names."

The girls sighed, and their bodies glowed white and instead of sailor uniforms, the wore regular school uniforms. "I'm Katie," introduced Sailor Sun. "Mina," said Sailor Venus. "Amy," Sailor Mercury said. "Hotaru," Sailor Saturn nodded. "Lita," smiled Jupiter. "Rei," said Mars who was still pouting. "Amara," said Uranus. Michelle," Sailor Neptune said. "Trista," Sailor Pluto said.

The 'bots nodded, and were about to question until the alarm ringed. The girls looked around franticly, trying to find the source. "Chill, ladies, just the alarm. It tells us about trouble in the city," exclaimed Jazz.

"Oh, it's just Nanosec," Ultra Magnus said. "Blur, would you do the honors of catching this speed demon?"

"Wait, so you're saying he's fast?" Amara asked. Blur nodded, "I'm coming too!" she declared. With that she pulled out a wand and yelled, "**Uranus, Power!**" Her sailor scout uniform reappeared she smirked and said, "If you want speed, I'm your girl. This is coming from a professional racecar driver."

Everyone except the scouts and Blur jaws' dropped. "I-think-this-is-the-beginning-of-a-beautiful-friendship!" Blur exclaimed smiling.

* * *

Nanosec raced across the highways of Detroit, "If those Autobots come to stop me Slow Mo will slow them down. This time, I'm going to be victorious!" he laughed, and then stopped and yelled, "I've got to stop hanging out with Angry Archer; he's screwing up my lingo!"

An engine was heard in the background. He looked behind him and saw Blur with a girl whom he had never seen. "Slow Mo! Do your thing!" Nanosec hollered.

A bright beam erupted from a building on the right. "Get out…" Blur said to Uranus as he shut down.

"That's it! Nobody messes with my friends!" She screamed. With that said; she got out of the car and _sprinted_ after Nanosec.

Nanosec looked behind him and saw the girl running after him and gaining by the second. Slow Mo, who had been watching, figured the girl must be wearing some kind of mechanical suit to make her go so fast. She fired away her time piece. It hit its target, but nothing happened. "She not using machines to go that fast? Maybe I missed," she concluded.

Blur who was now online again watched Uranus gained and gained on Nanosec. Her speed was amazing, when she caught up to him; she tackled him to the ground. "If you don't stop squirming I'll be forced to take action," Nanosec instantly stopped moving. "That's better," the police finally caught up and arrested Nanosec and Slow Mo.

Blur couldn't help but stare at the girl. She was super fast, maybe faster, or just as fast as him.

* * *

Back at the Base

All the 'Bots were gawking, while the Scouts were enjoying some snacks. Then Jazz asked, "How, how did she do that?"

Pluto stood up and walked to the monitors, "She is indeed the scout of the skies, and one of my greatest pupils," Pluto answered as she continued looking at the monitors.

As the Sailor Uranus and Blur got back, the 'bots were still trying to get over the shock. Serena's stomach growled again, the girls groaned once more, "Ugh, anyone got any food, because I'm not going to spend the rest of my day listening to Serena's stomach growl." Mina said.

"Ya, we've got food here. What do you want? Your highnesses," Sari added.

"Please, don't call us 'Your Highness' we hate it. Just call us our real names, 'k?" Katie said politely.

"Understood, I'll show you to the rec. room," Sari answered. The other 'bots were curious and wanted to find out more about the girls so they followed.

1 Hour Later

"-I know, for her cover, she then said, 'I'm the Pizza delivery service girl, protecting pizzas everywhere!'" laughed Mina. Katie and Trista had finally had enough and left the room.

"Where are they going?" Jazz asked. Mina frowned, "Pluto goes off to meditate while Sunny goes to practice her archery. Party poopers if you ask me, it's also part of their 'counterparts' thing" answered Mina.

Jazz looked around and saw Rodimus leaving the room. He sighed and got up to follow Trista.

* * *

Meanwhile

Katie had been shooting arrows when a voice startled her, "What are you doing?" she accidentally misfired and hit a nearby tree startled, she turned around to see Rodimus. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he said holding up his arms.

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time, and to answer your question, practicing," she said. Rodimus cocked an optic ridge at the girl, "Without your Bow and arrows that you used earlier?" he asked.

She smirked at him, "If I used that set, this entire place would be destroyed. I doubt that's any good way to make friends with your new neighbors."

"Touché," Rodimus answered; he had a feeling he was going to get along just fine with this girl.

* * *

As Jazz looked around the base for Trista, he began to worry, 'Where is she?' he thought. He climbed to the roof, and began scanning, 'No, no, no-there!'

Trista was in her Sailor Uniform meditating facing the sunset. "What's a pretty gal like yourself doing out here?" Jazz asked, Sailor Pluto turned around and Jazz winked at her flirty.

She rolled her eyes giving a 'What-does-it-look-like' stare. Jazz laughed awkwardly, "Can I join you?" He asked, she nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "So, why are you meditating?" Jazz asked.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "I failed to protect the Gate of Time and the Dimension Keys," Jazz looked at her oddly, she then explained what happened, "It was an average day, I was guarding the Gate, and one of Galaxia's rogue Yohmas sneaked up behind me and knocked me out; good," at his really confused face she added, "read the report."

Jazz nodded, "Mina said you and Katie are counterparts; what does that mean?"

"Well, we are the Space-Time Continuum Guardians. We are like Yin and Yang sort of; our personalities, and even clothes, are polar opposites," Pluto answered.

By now the sun was almost completely set, Pluto let out a yawn and Jazz laughed, "Someone's tired," he scolded playfully. Pluto rolled her eyes again and got up, "baby, come back!" Jazz joked, he laughed as Pluto blushed and sped up to get inside.

Pluto morphed into Pajamas once she got inside, her PJs consisted of a snug black tank top, tight black shorts, and her hair was out of its bow. Jazz whistled, and Trista shook her head. "Shall I escort you to your quarters, My Lady," Jazz mocked.

"Yes you shall, Sir Jazz," Trista said mocking Jazz.

Trista looked to the side and saw Rodimus chatting quietly with Katie, Katie looked up and saw Trista and whined, "Do we have to go to bed sis?" Trista gave Katie a look which said 'Do it or else'. "Eh he, he, I'll get changed." Katie morphed into her PJs which were the same as Trista's except gold with white shorts. With that done, the girls went to bed.

* * *

**me: Yes done!**

**Sailor Sun: *gets up* Wha? Where am I?**

**me: !!!!!!! Zombie! 00**

**Sailor Sun: What?**

**me: G1 Ironhide!!!!**

***g1 Ironhide comes through random door***

**Ironhide: What iz it?**

**me: *points to S.S.* Zombie! Freeze it!**

**Sailor Sun: OO' Wait- *gets frozen by Ironhide***

**Ironhide: Wan' me ta lone ya a shotgun?**

**me: That'd be nice. *gets shotgun* Yay! ^____^**

**Ironhide: Call me if she give yah any troubl' *exits back through random door***

**me: Will do! *turns to readers* Review please!**

**Review button is nice, don't be shy!  
**


End file.
